


Tea

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Implied Blood-Drinking, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Camilla wants more than tea.





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 5th, 'Now at last the worst is over '
> 
> Because Nohr-sibs as blood-drinkers will always almost be a Thing~

Camilla had kept him with her, after tea, and begged a personal favor. Yes, Kaze might've been attached to her dear sweet Corrin, but this was different. To his credit, Kaze hadn't flinched at her request. Perhaps he'd already known.

"Where would be best?" he'd asked quietly, already reaching to remove clothing.

Oh, she had her preferences, but unless Xander had gotten greedy, this was going to be Kaze's first time. Camilla didn't want him to regret it later.

"Somewhere you can hide the mark," she'd replied. He'd offered his neck without hesitation.

And then she had drank, not too deeply, but enough to sate her thirst and enough to gauge that he certainly hadn't been put off by the experience. Well, it wouldn't have been the first time, and Camilla certainly didn't regret taking care of Kaze's needs in return.

She did regret that she'd have to give him back. Not quite yet, but soon.

Gently, she reached to stroke his hair, watching him while he napped on the bedroll beside her. Kaze didn't stir, but his breathing was calm and even. She'd stay until he woke.

Then she'd count the days til it was time for tea again.


End file.
